1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique for performing tone correction of an output image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, processing such as high dynamic range imaging (HDR) or color dodging, which applies tone compression to an input signal, a dynamic range of which is widen, and outputs the processed signal, is known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-130150 has proposed a technique for dividing an image into a plurality of areas, calculating histograms for respective areas based on representative pixel values calculated from these areas and edge components, and generating tone conversion curves corresponding to areas based on the calculated histograms.
However, with the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-130150, since a balance between object regions is not taken into consideration, an unnatural image is formed as a dynamic range is widened.